We Are Family
by workingsomecoffeemagic
Summary: AU. Series of one-shots, about the boys and their family. Short chapters  so far, at least . Janto-fluff.
1. Weddingbells  glimpse into the future

**A/N - AU-one-shots, tied up in the same verse... Our favourite boys and their family.. **

**Short, I know, which is why I'm putting up several chapters at the same time... If you like this verse, please let me know, and I'll write more :) ...**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, Torchwood does not belong to me...**

**Weddingbells - glimpse into the future**

The little girl ran around the room giggling, with a slightly older boy running after her, trying to stop her.

"Stop it right now! You'll ruin everything! We have to behave!" he hissed at her, just a couple of steps behind her.

"He's just like his father…" Gwen whispered, with a giggle, to Tosh, who smiled, knowing exactly what her friend meant.

"And we know who she takes after, we should be just glad she's not naked!" Tosh giggled back.

"Well, this time…" Gwen answered, and both woman laughed.

Then the doors opened, just as the little boy caught the little girl, dragging her to the front of the room, where the man wearing a dress was stood.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two wonderful people…"

**I hope you liked it! Please, review?**


	2. Day Off

**Day off**

Jack was getting grumpier and grumpier by the minute. He needed his morning-dose of caffeine, and come to think of it, he needed his morning-dose of Welshman as well, and he needed them both now. Where was Ianto? Usually the young man would be there by now. Jack took his mobile out of his pocket and was about to dial Ianto's number when the phone stated to vibrate in his hand.

"Harkness." he said, answering the phone.

"Good morning, sir. I'm sorry I haven't called earlier…" the voice on the other end of the line said, slightly nervously.

"Ok. Just get here straight away." Jack ordered Ianto.

"Actually, sir, I won't be able to come in today… I need the day off, for personal reasons." Ianto spoke up, no longer nervous, but his voice now decisive.

Before Jack could say anything he heard Ianto talk to someone else.

"Luke, stop that! I'm on the phone! Stop that, it tickles! Go back to bed, I'll be right there…" Ianto said softly, chuckling as he returned his attention to Jack.

"Sorry sir… I'll be in bright and early tomorrow, I promise!" before hanging up, without waiting for an answer from Jack.

The Captain stood there, stupefied. This was extremely un-expected, coming from Ianto. And his caffeine-induced anger, was soon replaced by something else, something disturbingly like jealousy. But Jack shook himself slightly, telling himself he was upset about the secrecy. Who was Ianto seeing? Who was this Luke? Jack had felt that Ianto was attracted by him, for much longer than Ianto would admit, but he had told himself that he was the only man Ianto was interested in. And now this? Jack had actually thought that they had something going, something that was growing from being just the occasional shag, to something more. At least that was how Jack felt. Shit, how could he let himself be so bothered by the young Welshman?

He had been insubordinate, Jack told himself as he raced out to the SUV, to go to Ianto's. That was the only reason that he was going, jealousy and a growing unease in his stomach had nothing to do with it. Nothing whatsoever.

"After Lisa, we said no more secrets, and here you are, taking the day off, to spend it with some guy…" Jack shouted accusingly at Ianto, when the younger man opened the door.

"Yup, that's exactly right." Ianto deadpanned before opening the door to reveal more of his flat. Jack took this as an invitation, and moved in further, and was suddenly met by a little boy of about three, with light-brown hair and large blue eyes, looking at him.

"Hello! Who are you?" the little boy asked Jack, not budging from his position standing practically on top of Jack's shoes.

"Um…" was all that Jack could produce, before Ianto swept the little boy up and threw him over his shoulder, walking further into the flat.

"You coming?" Ianto asked, after having stopped in the doorway to what Jack assumed was the kitchen. Jack still stunned, followed him in, and watched as Ianto put the little boy in a high chair.

"Luke, this is Jack. Jack, may I introduce you to Luke Alun Jones. My son."


	3. The Call

**The Call**

"Mr Jones?" a female voice asked at the other end of the phone.

"He's out at the moment, I'm his boss, can I help you?"

"Oh, I don't know… It's his son, he's taken a fall, and is in the school-infirmary. Do you know when Mr Jones will be back? This was the only number we had..."

"He won't be back until this evening, he's in London for a conference, but I'll be right there!" Jack said and shut the phone before giving the woman in the other end a chance of saying anything else. An unfamiliar feeling was filling his gut, and he all but ran out to the SUV and broke several traffic codes, going to Luke's school.

Over the last few months Jack had spent more and more time with Ianto and Luke, with whom he got on very well. Now he was feeling worried and wanted to make sure that Luke was alright.

Parking at the school-entrance, Jack jumped out of the car, striding towards the doors, opening them perhaps a bit too forcefully. The corridors were empty, and Jack felt stressed, but at that moment a woman stepped out of a door, and he quickly got her attention.

"Hi there!" he said, with a grin, but one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The woman turned around and looked at him, slightly surprised to see a man in a World War II-greatcoat at the school in the middle of the day.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I'm here to pick up my colleague's son, Luke. We got a call that he had been hurt, and to pick him up at the infirmary."

"Oh, right." The woman said, doubt clear in her voice. She continued to speak as they walked to the infirmary. "I'll take you to the infirmary, but I'm not sure you can pick him up. We generally require the person to pick up a child to be known to the school, if it's not a legal guardian. So we'll have to make sure you're known to Luke, and that it's safe to" but before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Luke's tired but happy voice:

"Daddy!"

Both the woman and Jack looked at Luke in surprise, Jack with a warm feeling spreading in his entire body. Only slightly abashed by the woman's curious eyes.

"This is your daddy?" she asked Luke, in a doubtful voice.

"Well, it's really Jack… But he spends a lot of time at our house and he loves tad and me, and we love him, so yeah, he's my daddy too." the four-year old said simply, taking both adults by surprise. How perceptive children could be, thought Jack, feeling happier by the minute.

"Well, I suppose it's alright then," the woman said, mostly to herself, Jack thought.

Jack swept Luke up in his arms, covering him with his coat in a protective manner, putting Luke's little Bob the Builder-backpack over his shoulder and said a quick thank you to the woman, before heading out to the car.

Jack quickly pulled out the child-seat and installed it in the front-seat with now experienced hands, putting Luke in it. As he went around the car, he wondered when all this had become a part of his life, but could only smile as he realised that he had no idea, but he really enjoyed it.

"So, kid, you want to have an ice-cream before going home?" he asked as he was starting the engine.

"Yeah, Jack! I'd love to!" Luke answered with a huge grin, that actually reminded Jack of himself.

Some time later Luke started to speak. And, once again, what he said filled Jack with the most wonderful warm feeling.

"Can we pick tad up at the station later, daddy?"

"We sure can, kid!" Jack answered with a huge smile.

**So, what do you think of this AU-verse? R&r, pretty please?**


End file.
